Realistic Expectations
by lordvoldewhore
Summary: This is just one of those fics where Harry gets turned into a girl... except he is not going to be changing anything about himself just because he's had some sort of accidental sex change...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really only writing this story because I couldn't find a fic where Harry transforms into a girl and has a realistic reaction to it. He always freaks out a bit and then starts using female pronouns and wearing skirts and makeup and it annoys me a lot because that's not how it works... ( if you know any fics that don't have that could you let me know... I gave up looking because I was tired of the same stupid thing every time) ... He's not going to start changing his name and making a whole new personality just because he got a few additional body parts...**  
 **I'm making this a drarry story because I love that pairing and it fits well with what I have in mind for this. It's going to be an eighth year fic because I don't want to write Voldemort in here, but everyone else is alive because I didn't want them to be dead...so they're not...**

 **...**

Harry woke up slowly and blinked at his surroundings feeling slightly disoriented and out of place. He was lying on one of the hospital wing beds and watching his friends and professors argue with each other. He wondered why he was in the hospital wing and turned his thoughts to what had happened before he ended up here.

The last thing he remembered was being in his potions class...and making a potion while paired with Parkinson. He couldn't even remember what potion they were making; only that Parkinson was being a spiteful bitch and the potion exploded in his face. He looked over to where Parkinson was smirking over in a corner and wondered why she was even still here.

He turned his head back to where Hermione and Ron were finally starting to realize he was awake and Snape and McGonagall were having a heated argument. Hermione's eyes widened as he blinked blearily at her blurry figure and rushed over to him.

She hastily handed him his glasses and started fussing immediately, "Oh, Harry! Are you- how do you feel?"

Ron shuffled over and stood behind her with a strange expression on his face and Harry shifted in the bed, feeling like there was something more going on that he didn't know yet. "Uh fine, just a little uncomfortable..." He shifted again feeling strange all over his body and continued on ignoring their worried and slightly skeptical glances at him. "I feel fine really just... strange... a little uncomfortable...what happened?"

He ignored Parkinson's snicker coming from a bed near him and looked at Ron and Hermione imploringly. Ron flushed red and looked anywhere but at him and Hermione stuttered a little bit "o-oh um well it's... well it's just that..." she trailed of nervously and glanced over at their professors that had yet to notice he was awake. "Maybe...well professor McGonagall should explain it to you... you were in a potions accident and well..."

Suddenly, Parkinson let out a loud obnoxious laugh "what she's trying to tell you is that," she stopped to let out a small snicker, "Potter, you're a girl!" She continued laughing and Harry looked over to Hermione, feeling like he was missing something. A girl? That didn't make sense.

Hermione had a bright red blush on her face and avoided eye contact "yes- well, like I said there was a potions accident." She whispered softly.

Ron's face went from an embarrassed red to an angry red and turned to Parkinson who couldn't seem to contain her amusement "shut up you stupid hag! This is your fault!" The yelling seemed to alert Snape and McGonagall to what was going on and they turned over to them.

Snape had a constipated look on his face and McGonagall looked like she was going to murder somebody. "What is going on over here?" She questioned loudly and looked over from Ron and Hermione to Parkinson who gave her a proud smirk "nothing professor, I was just informing Potter of what happened to him in his potions mishap..."

McGonagall huffed and turned back to him and he looked at her, feeling more confused than ever. "Professor, can you tell me what is going on?" He watched as her face crumpled slightly and she looked down at his body "yes well ...Mr. Potter... it seems you have been turned into a female..." everyone bickering with each other to turn and look at his reaction.  
He scrunched his face up and shook his head "I'm sorry... what do you mean turned into a female?"

Her eyes softened and Hermione let out a soft breath next to him, "oh, Harry." She sighed, "I'm so sorry." McGonagall walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing down towards his chest, "this is what I mean Mr. potter.." her face was screwed up in an angry sort of way as she watched Harry look down on himself and discover that no, when McGonagall said he turned into a female, she wasn't kidding.

There was a second of silence as Harry tried to process what he was seeing and everyone watched on nervously. He poked at the unfamiliar lumps on his chest nervously, keeping his eyes down on them as if they might attack and tried to keep an even voice as he asked "H-how did this happen?"

There as a condescending snort from Snape before he decided to answer seeing as everybody else just looked down sympathetically and shuffled around uneasily. Besides Parkinson-there was some more laughter from her- but Harry decided he was going to ignore the bitch. "Well Mr. - I mean Ms. Potter, due to your atrocious attempt at potion making there was an explosion. You were caught in the middle of your own mistakes, obviously." Snape looked at his confused and slightly enraged face with an air of smugness and continued "of course, I could explain the complexities of the potion you foolishly created, but I doubt you would be able to comprehend any of it with your level of intelligence."

McGonagall gave Snape a stern look, which he ignored easily and Harry felt his anger spike. "This isn't my fault! Parkinson did it! She messed up the potion in purpose!"

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him and Snape just sneered "typical Potter, always blaming his mistakes on someone else." Harry glowered and was about to respond when McGonagall cut them off "enough! It doesn't matter who made the mistake. It is done. What matters is how we are going to fix this." She turned to Snape who still had on a smug expression and asked "Severus, is there any way you can turn him back - or well, turn her back?"

Harry turned to Snape expectantly, waiting for an answer and Snape scowled, shaking his head slowly, "no, unfortunately something like this has never been heard of. According to poppy, he went through a complete gender change. I would have to study the potion extensively to discover what caused this...transformation."

Harry's face fell and McGonagall sighed disappointedly "alright well I must go discuss with the headmaster," she turned to Harry, "I expect you to stay in the hospital wing until this situation is figured out, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley may stay with you, but no leaving. We don't need any unnecessary rumors to be spread about."

He nodded in understanding and replied sullenly "oh don't worry; I wouldn't want to go out like this anyways". McGonagall nodded and turned to Parkinson. "Come Ms. Parkinson, we are to go visit the headmaster" Parkinson scowled at her, but moved to follow, with Snape trailing behind them to the exit before giving Harry a slight sneer.

Harry sighed and slumped down into the bed and Ron and Hermione watched him in silence. He looked down at the new additions in his chest and whispered softly, "how did this happen?" Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione cut him off with a stern glare and he put his hands up in surrender. She touched his shoulder tentatively and tried to console him "I know it seems bad Harry but we'll be here for you and Snape will find a way to change you back, don't worry." He sighed and looked up at her, trying to keep his warring emotions at bay "this is so strange. I don't know how I'm even supposed to deal with this."

She pats his arm sympathetically and says "being a girl really isn't that bad-" Harry cuts her off and snaps "I'm not a girl!" Hermione seems a little taken aback and Ron looks him up and down skeptically "well..." he starts and Harry gives him a glare, effectively shutting him up.

Hermione shakes her head at them and tries to placate Harry's growing frustration "Harry you know that, well you're a girl now and-" Harry cuts her off and repeats himself with a bit more force to his words "I am not a girl!"

Ron grimaces at his loud and angry tone and Hermione looks like she's beginning to get frustrated "no Harry, McGonagall already explained this, you got turned into a girl in the potions accident. But don't worry I'll help you. You can borrow some of my clothes and I'm sure-" Harry ignores the rest of her ignorant rambling and says coldly "get out." she pauses in her speech and looks at him bemusedly "what? Harry I'm just trying to help."

Ron turns to her and says softly "Hermione I think we should just leave um her alone right now." Hermione looks between him and Ron and sighs resignedly "oh alright, but," she turns back to Harry "we'll be back later to see how you're doing. Just-don't get into any trouble. "Harry is fuming inside but he gives them a short nod as they turn to leave and give him one last sympathetic glance.

When they are gone and he is sitting alone in the hospital wing he lays back down and shifts to his side, trying to ignore the extra weight on his chest. He wonders, not for the first time, why these things always happen to him.

...

I've never had an accidental sex change so I don't know if I've made a completely accurate description of what he is feeling, but I tried...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I really hadn't expected any, so it was a pleasant surprise! :)

...

Hours after Ron and Hermione had left, when it was nearing dinner time, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her nearby office. Harry, who had been laying there quietly in the same position for quite some time, only spared her a glance.

She made her way over to him and silently laid a hand on his upper back. She sighed softly at his lost expression. "Oh, Harry. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

He offered her a small smile in return, giving a one shouldered shrug and she gave him a halfhearted glare. "Oh now don't be like that. Moping won't help anything. Come on, up! You aren't ill; the potion only affected you until the transformation was complete. You're perfectly healthy now."

Harry sighed and sat up slowly, trying to ignore the differences in his body that he felt so acutely, now that he knew they were there. Madame Pomfrey ignored his slight grimace and proceeded to berate him, "Honestly, laying here feeling sorry for yourself is only making your situation worse, my dear boy."

Harry kept his eyes downcast as she began to perform some healing check up spells on him and grumbled, "I'm not feeling sorry for myself."

She shook her head at his lie and he brought his head up, watched her intently, realizing that she had been to only one to recognize him as a boy since his...accident. She either didn't notice or didn't mind his staring and chided him softly, "now Harry, I don't care what you call it. I will not have you lazing about here in my hospital wing like it's the end of the world."

She finished her diagnosis spells and beamed at him. "Perfectly healthy, like I said before. Of course, you will still need to keep up on those nutrition potions... You have been taking them, haven't you?"

He nodded quickly at her narrowed gaze "of course! I would rather like to not be skinny as a stick." He pushed his glasses up and gave a small smile at Madam Pomfrey's approving nod.

She smile back happily and replied, "Good, good. Well I'll bring out you're dinner then, along with your potion, and then you'll be staying the night in here."

Harry barely had time to acknowledge the statement before she was rushing off, presumably to get him a meal so big even Ron wouldn't be able to finish it and a potion that he would rather pour down Snape's pants than swallow. Of course, he would never admit these things to Madam Pomfrey, because even though she was a kind motherly figure, her wrath was almost as bad as Mrs. Weasley's.

Harry allowed his mind to drift from the problems of the day as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back out with his dinner, and it was only then that he realized he needed to go to the bathroom.

He nearly got up to go, but the weight on his chest as he shifted reminded him, once again, of the consequences of today's incidence. He thought, with growing horror, about the fact that he had to go to that bathroom while in a girl's body.

He laid stock still for a few seconds, trying to process the concept because this hadn't even occurred to him before. He'd been so worried about what he was going to do about the fact that there was no cure as of yet and he still had school to finish.

But now, thinking about it, he also had to go to the bathroom in this body, go through everything girls went through...He was pretty sure girls had something they had to deal with every month, but he never bothered to find out what _that_ was. And...oh Merlin, _showers_.

Harry groaned and sunk deeper into his small bed. The pressure in his bladder was becoming more persistent and he was becoming increasingly panicked at the idea of taking care of his business in this body. He was gay for Merlin's sake; he never wanted to see a girl's body, never mind one that just happened to be his own.

Madam Pomfrey came out with a tray full of food just as he became closer and closer to having a panic attack.

He turned his slightly wild and extended panicked eyes to her worried face, repeatedly running his hand through his messy hair. "Madam Pomfrey," he whispered hoarsely, wanting to ask for help, but not knowing exactly what sort of help he wanted.

It wasn't like he needed someone to come in the bathroom with him and help him take a piss. But then again, maybe he did.

Madam Pomfrey put the tray down softly on the small table nearby and rushed over. "Oh dear, what is the matter? Are you well?" She was looking at him with great concern as he sat there breathing harshly and trying to calm himself down.

"N-no well, yes- it's just that," he paused and tried to push down his embarrassment as he calmed down and Madam Pomfrey rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Just what dear?" She questioned patiently, and Harry felt himself blushing as he finished, "I-I just need to use the bathroom."

He kept his head down and fidgeted with his fingers as the nurse continued to rub in calming patterns on his upper back. "Oh!" She exclaimed, and Harry blushed harder.

"Y-yeah, um where is the bathroom?" She sighed and gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder before gesturing over near her office room.

"Over there dear, you don't- you wouldn't require any help would you?" She looked worried and slightly upset as she offered and Harry hesitated before shaking his head.

"No, it's ok Madam Pomfrey." He was tempted to say yes, but he had a feeling it would just make things more awkward, and he wanted to be able to deal with this by himself. She pursed her lips and nodded, gesturing back over to the bathroom before informing him that she would be in her office if he needed her.

He watched her go and prepared himself to get up as well, as his bladder was beginning to feel unbearably full. He was really beginning to regret the amount of pumpkin juice he had drank during lunch.

...

Just a short chapter... all my chapters will probably be very short because I have random bursts of inspiration, but I hope you like it anyways. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Walking unsteadily to the bathroom, trying to get used to the empty feeling between his legs and the unfamiliar weight on his chest, Harry made it to the door and slipped in, being extra careful to close and lock it behind him.

He rubbed his hands together trying uneasily to figure out how one even went about doing this. He knew _how_ he was supposed to get this done; it was just the process of comprehending it enough to actually get started. Or actually going through the process without chucking up today's lunch.

He steadfastly ignored the mirror to his left and made his way towards the toilet. He quickly pulled his pants down and sat, tilting his head up and glaring at the ceiling so he didn't have to look down at his newly acquired lady parts.

After finishing his business, staring resolutely at the ceiling and cursing intermittently at his screwed up life the entire time, he pulled his pants back up, banished the contents in the toilet with his wand and made his way to the sink.

He tried to ignore the mirror as he washed his hands, but the desire to know what had changed about his looks was too strong. He sincerely hoped he hadn't changed much at all, and that it wouldn't feel like he was looking at a stranger in the mirror, even if it felt like he was living in a stranger's body.

He glanced up at the mirror after shutting the sink off, and studied his face. He ran a hand through his short messy hair and traced his fingertips down his jawline. There wasn't much different about him- he could still recognize himself- but there were enough changes to make it noticeable.

His features seemed softer and more feminine, which was to be expected, really, but his face still had the same basic structure. His eyes were the same startling green that he had gotten from his mother, which relieved him, not that he had expected them to change anyways.

He studied his nose and his cheekbones, as well as his jaw, noticing that those were the features that were the most drastically changed. They seemed to be smaller, in petite sort of way, but still slightly defined. He wondered how the potion had set about changing him and if some of his new features had any likeness to his mother.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sudden prickle of tears in his eyes. Harry wiped his eyes roughly as the tears fell down his cheeks, furious at himself for getting so emotional over this.

The potion could have done worse things to him, it was no use tearing up and get angry over the fact that he had his body configured to that of a woman. It really doesn't do anything to him except make him extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. Which was really nothing new for him.

He tried to reassure himself with the fact that Snape is a great potions master, and if anyone could figure out a way to turn him back, he would. They may still loathe each other, but he liked to think they harbored a great deal more respect for the other since the war.

Snape had been bitten by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and had passed to him a vial full of memories. The secrets revealed in Snape's memories had been shocking, the fact that Dumbledore was alive and just in hiding being one of them.

He had thought Snape to be dead when he had left him in the shack, so it had been somewhat of a surprise when he stumbled into the great hall when the battle had been all but finished, scoffing at the idea that he would even go _near_ Voldemort and his snake without an antidote with him.

Harry let his hands drop and gripped on to the edge of the sink, trying to calm himself. Snape would find a way to fix him. He _would_. Until then, Harry would just have to deal with the awkwardness of his new body.

...

After drying his tears, Harry had gone back out into the hospital wing to eat his dinner, and then decided to go to sleep, not having anything else to do, and not wanting to bother with his homework.

In the morning, he woke up to the sound of Ron and Hermione bickering, and sat up to greet them. He wasn't angry at them for what happened yesterday anymore, but he wasn't comfortable with them referring to him as a girl. He may have all the parts to be a girl, but in his mind he was still very much a male. Harry watched amused as Hermione and Ron argued about whether or not they should wake him.

He waited patiently for them to notice that he was already awake, but they continued their argument which had somehow turned into a debate on the effectiveness of Ron's study habits. Or lack of study habits, really.

Harry rolled his eyes at the oblivious couple and decided to get their attention. "Good morning," he greeted, and gave a small smile when they both turned surprised eyes his way.

Unfortunately, his newly awakened state was not enough to put a stop to their bickering. Ron gestured towards him, turning back to Hermione. "Ha, see? He's awake anyways!"

Hermione scowled at his smug expression and replied "of _course_ he is. You're so loud I'm surprised he whole castle hasn't awoken!"

"You were just as loud as me!"

"You were _yelling_!"

"You're yelling _now_!"

Harry looked up at the ceiling, rolling his eyes exasperatedly and wondering what he had ever done to deserve this. Sometimes he thought the fact that they were dating made them more inclined to fight with each other. If he wasn't sure that they were actually completely in love with each other he might wonder why they were together at all.

He sighed and cast a tempus to check the time, slightly groaning when he saw how early it was. Why would they come wake him up at this ungodly hour? More importantly, how did Hermione manage to get Ron out of bed before ten on a weekend?

He cleared his throat, trying to bring their attention back to him and away from their disagreements. They didn't seem to hear him. Their fighting was quickly turning into less of a fight and more of some sort of foreplay… Harry shuddered. It would be best that he distract them soon.

He cleared his throat again, " _guys!_ " They abruptly turned to him again, looking startled.

"Oh, Harry! You're up!" Hermione have him bright smile and Ron gave him a sheepish look. Harry had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes again and pointing out the fact that they already knew he was up.

"Yes I am awake, it was hard to sleep with you two squabbling like a couple of jarveys..." Hermione scowled at his statement with a slight blush on her cheeks and Ron just gave him a lopsided grin.

"Sorry mate, were just here to see how you're doing." Hermione nodded along with this statement, "yes, how are you Harry? Has there been any other...side effects of the potion?"

Harry sighed and leaned back as they watched him with worried expressions. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be, being stuck in a woman's body and all."

Hermione nodded and pursed her lips looking pensive, before turning over and searching through her bag. "I've brought some thing for you, you know to get used to all of this and a change of clothes. I'm not sure..." she trailed off as she continued rummaging through her bag and Ron took the opportunity to start a conversation with him.

"So...what's it like?"

Harry cocked his head, "what?"

"You know, being a girl... is it different?"

Harry scowled. "Of course it's different. It's uncomfortable and annoying and I want this breasts _off_ because they're heavy, and annoying and, and!"

He punctuated his words as Ron watched on with a bewildered expression. "They hurt! I can't even lie on my stomach! These stupid _lumps_ get in my way! How can women even stand it?"

Harry poked harshly at his newly acquired breasts with a petulant pout on his face and Ron turned surprised and questioning eyes over to Hermione, who had paused her search to listen in on Harry's rant.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to her bag and Ron turned back to Harry awkwardly, "um...wow, ok." He muttered, and Harry scowled harder, trying to cross his arms to convey his annoyance, but huffing in frustration when he couldn't figure out how to do it over his breasts. "What? You asked, and I think I'm allowed to complain, seeing as I'm stuck in _a woman's body_."

Ron nodded, "yeah, yeah, I know" he agreed, and then winced slightly, "I just didn't expect so much... detail..."

Harry huffed and squirmed slightly in his seat and Hermione interrupted them with a shout of "aha!"

They turned to her and saw that she was holding up and couple of books and a set of clothes. Harry wrinkled his nose at the sight of the women's clothing, knowing that Hermione was going to expect _him_ to wear it.

She handed him the clothing and set the books on the small table next to him. "Since we don't know how long you're going to have to stay here I brought some entertainment for you."

Harry eyed the stack of books critically, noticing the lack of anything _entertaining_ , but thanked Hermione for them anyways.

Ron patted his back sympathetically, and Harry gave him a small smile in return before turn to the pile of folded clothes in his arms. Hermione, noticing his expression, explained that they were some of her old clothes that didn't fit her. "I thought that since you're a little smaller than me they might fit... just try them out ok?"

Harry wanted to scowl and snap at her for bringing him her clothes. Why couldn't he get some of his own clothes? He was ultimately the same size as before anyways... but he didn't voice any more of his complaints or questions out loud. Ron and Hermione were just trying to help him, and he still had to make up for snapping at them yesterday...

He smiled weakly at them and Hermione beamed in response. "Thanks guys," he whispered. "I'll, um, I'll get changed into these later." Harry hoped Hermione came back to check whether or not he actually did, because he had no intention of wearing her old uniform.

…

They stayed for a while longer to chat with him, which made Harry feel slightly better about his whole situation, because nothing had really seemed to change. Well, if he ignored the fact that Ron seemed to be slightly nervous and awkward around him and Hermione seemed a little too enthusiastic about the fact that they were now the same sex.

She took every opportunity to refer to him as "her" or "she" and while it made him uncomfortable he decided to ignore it for now.

When lunch time came around and they got up to leave, Harry cursed himself for feeling slightly relieved. He loved Ron and Hermione but sometime their personalities could be very overwhelming.

Ron had actually asked him if the fact that he had a woman's body made him straight, because he had been gay before. Harry had pondered it for a moment, because technically, he _did_ have a woman's body, and he did still like men... but ultimately he decided to answer with a no.

He was still 100% homosexual, because as far as he was concerned, he was a man attracted to other men and that meant he was gay.

Although, the fact that his body was a woman's, _did_ make the prospect of any sort of relationship just a little more complicated. He decided to banish all thoughts of anything relationship related after that, as it was an annoying and slightly upsetting thing to contemplate in this situation.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned over to the stack of books nearby. He sighed and pulled them onto his bed, looking for one that seemed even remotely interesting so he could pass the time.

He shivered as he shifted past a giant time that had to be at least three hundred pages titled _100 Most Difficult Potions to Brew_ and wondered how Hermione had thought he would ever be interested in _that_ book as he tossed it aside.

He was beginning to give up hope of finding a book that wouldn't make him either fall asleep or frustrate him when he spotted a familiar cover among the titles.

He pulled it out and grinned widely as he saw his copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_ and silently thanked Ron for knowing him so well.

He just knew Hermione wouldn't have put this book in here. He pushed Hermione's pile of books to the end of his bed and settled down to start reading, with a small pleased smile on his lips.

...

Slightly longer chapter this time... next chapter Draco is going to make an appearance...


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Harry was daydreaming about going out and playing quidditch, and being in his regular body when he heard someone stumble into the hospital wing. He tensed slightly, as Madam Pomfrey had just gone out to speak with Professor Snape and he was the only one in here.

He was tempted to peek past the curtains that surrounded his hospital bed to see who was there, as whoever it was had been muttering to themselves, but was now quiet. He wondered if they were badly injured and couldn't help the concern growing in him. Harry debated whether or not he should risk looking out, and then decided it couldn't hurt.

He didn't want to get caught by another student, while he still looked like a girl, but curiosity and concern got the best of him as the soft mumbling started up again, this time coming from the bed near him.

He shifted the white curtain back to have a look and the first thing he saw was the white blond hair of Draco Malfoy. His eyes trailed down Malfoy's face, taking in the many injuries he had and the bit of blood that matted the fringe of his blond hair to his forehead. It was fairly obvious as to why he had shown up in the hospital wing, as it appeared that someone decided to duel him.

There were boils covering his face, likely from a hex, and his nose appeared to be broken, and bleeding profusely. Harry wondered for a moment if these injuries weren't the result of a duel, but rather an attack by another student. It wouldn't surprise him, really, as most people had disagreed with the fact that Malfoy had gotten out of the war without facing many legal consequences. Many seemed to forget the fact that Harry was the one to make sure that was possible.

Malfoy started mumbling unintelligently again and one of his arms flopped around, hanging over the edge of the bed. Harry was confused for a second, as Malfoy was acting a bit strange and out of sorts, even for an injured person, but then he turned his head to the side and Harry caught a glimpse of his clouded and droopy grey eyes.

The blond had obviously been confunded, and Harry wondered how he had managed to make it to the hospital wing on his own in this state. Malfoy shifted his body and turned his head slightly more and Harry made a soft sound of surprise as the Slytherin's eyes suddenly focused on him, and quickly drew his curtains shut.

There was a soft noise of confusion on the other end, and Harry just hoped that Malfoy was still confunded enough not to recognize him.

No such luck though, as in the next second he heard a slurred, "Potter?" Malfoy drew his name out slightly, his voice laced with confusion and incomprehension, and Harry let out a breath.

Hopefully Malfoy would just ignore him and forget about this later. There was a sniffling sound and a small groan and then Malfoy spoke again, "Potter...Potter is missing...but it wasn't my fault..." he continued muttering about stupid and presumptuous fourth year Ravenclaws and a stupid Potter, while Harry sat on the other side listening in.

It wasn't very difficult to make out what he was saying, even though his speech was rather garbled and unstructured. Harry got the gist of it, and understood that someone _had_ attacked Malfoy, and that said person claimed to do because of Harry's rather sudden disappearance.

Harry couldn't help but question what the professors had told the student about his sudden absence, because obviously, whatever they said had led at least some of the students to believe he was missing instead of just stuck in the hospital wing.

After a couple more minutes of Malfoy's delusional rant, there was silence, except for the labored sound of Malfoy's breathing and the steady pounding of Harry's heart. Green eyes peeked past the curtains again to see that Malfoy had fallen asleep, his mouth parted slightly and his blond hair in disarray around his injured face.

Harry bit his lip in thought. He knew that Madam Pomfrey would be back soon, but it was bothering him to see the angry red boils and crooked, bleeding nose on Malfoy's otherwise pale face. The darkening bruise on his jaw was also cause for concern, as well as the fact that Malfoy had practically been attacked because of him.

Harry made up his mind and stepped slowly out from behind the confines of his curtained area, making sure that Malfoy stayed asleep before venturing closer. He stood on his bedside and inspected the injuries on the blond's face, and noticed that his other arm was injured as well and bent in a slightly awkward angle.

Harry wanted to help, but since he wasn't a healer of any sort, there wasn't much he could do. He settled for conjuring some ice for Malfoy's bruised jaw and broken nose. The blood was drying up, so Harry quickly, cast a cleaning charm on Malfoy's face, hoping it didn't wake him.

When his face was suitably clean of blood, he went back to his own bed and grabbed the blouse that Hermione had left for him, wrapping it around his conjured ice as a makeshift ice pack. Hesitating first, he tentatively pressed the ice to the Slytherin's jaw, hoping that it didn't wake him up.

He wanted the help with the fractured nose as well, but it looked tender and painful and he wasn't sure if he should attempt an episkey on it. Malfoy didn't even stir as Harry kept the ice against his face and Harry grimaced at the thought of Malfoy waking up to him like this.

He eyed the blonds broken nose speculatively, knowing from experience that it would only get more swollen and uncomfortable the longer he waited to heal it. He was trying to decide if he should try and heal it when Malfoy suddenly opened his eyes. Harry startled and stepped back a bit, not expecting him to wake up after only ten minutes, but Malfoy didn't seem to notice him.

The Slytherin was frowning, with his eyes trained on the ceiling and Harry just hoped he would fall back asleep soon. The confundus that had been cast on him had obviously worn off, even if his slight confusion hadn't, so it was more likely that the Slytherin would recognize and remember him even though he looked slightly different.

Malfoy still looked disoriented as his eyes trailed off from the ceiling of the hospital wing at towards him. His eyes narrowed and Harry clutched the already melting ice in his hand harder. "Potter?" Harry stayed quiet, hoping he'd just forget about it like last time, but Malfoy's eyes continued to search along his body. "Potter...with breasts? What's going on?"

Harry panicked at that point. "Uh...nothing. You're just dreaming. This is all a dream. None of it is real at all." Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall for making up that stupid excuse, because obviously Malfoy was smarter than that and wouldn't believe him. Why would Malfoy dream about Harry as a girl watching him in the hospital wing anyways?

He waited for Malfoy to laugh at him and call him out on his stupid excuse, but apparently, the blond didn't see anything wrong with the current 'dream' he was having and just replied with a soft, "oh ok," and settled back into his bed.

Harry just gaped and then nodded at that, because obviously he was mistaken about the confundus charm having worn off. He turned around slowly, keeping an eye on Malfoy for a second before starting to make a hasty retreat back into the safety of his own curtained area.

He was nearly to his bed when Madam Pomfrey finally came back. There was an awkward moment where she looked from the still slightly confused and sleepy Draco Malfoy to the sheepish and embarrassed Harry Potter, trying to figure out just what had been going on in her absence. Then Snape walked in.

His presence seemed to startle her out of her confused state and she immediately rushed over to Malfoy's side to tend to his wounds. Harry watched as Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows and hissed in pain at Madam Pomfrey's fussing before turning to Snape, wondering why he was here. Part of him hoped that he had already come up with a cure for him, but he pushed that aside, not wanting to be disappointed if he hadn't.

Snape had on his usual stoic expression as he eyed Madam Pomfrey's motherly tending distastefully and then turned to him. Harry shuffled his feet nervously and asked, "What are you doing here, Professor Snape?"

Snape eyed him critically and then replied with, "I have some...questions for you. Madam Pomfrey says that you have been taking nutrition potions, correct?"

Harry nodded at that. "Yes, why do you need to know?" Snape ignored him. "And you had taken this potion the day the accident occurred?"

Harry nodded again and Snape sneered. "Speak up, boy. None of this unrefined nodding nonsense." Harry scowled at that but replied with a dutiful "Yes sir." Though, he nodded slightly as he spoke, just to annoy Snape while obeying him at the same time.

Snape glared hatefully at that, but continued on anyways. "I'm going to need a blood sample." He stated, lifting his wand up before Harry even had time to process what was going on.

"What? Wait, no." he stepped back, shielding his arm from Snape's wand. "Why do you need my blood?" He questioned with narrowed eyes. Snape sighed and lowered his hand, "Must I explain everything to you?"

Harry just glared silently in answer and Snape sighed again in exasperation. "I need your blood to run some tests. The ruined potions didn't have all the right components to change you to a woman, and since you already had a potion in your system when the change happened I'm inclined to believe that some components of the ruined potion and the nutrition potion mixed to cause your accident. So, I need your blood to confirm that."

Harry thought about it for a moment as Snape watched on with an annoyed expression. Finally, he nodded, ignoring Snape's glare at his 'unrefined nodding nonsense' and stuck his arm out.

Snape wasted no time slicing the palm of Harry's hand with the tip of his wand and whispered spell, and retrieving a vial from his robe pocket to let the blood drop into.

Harry waited patiently for his blood to fill up the medium sized vial and absently wondered if Snape always kept empty potion vials on his person. Harry decided that he probably did as Snape quickly healed the slash on Harry's palm and carefully capped the vial of his blood. Snape pocketed it and inclined his head slightly at him before turning and departing the hospital wing.

Harry stood there for a second longer, rubbing his palm, before shuffling back to his bed. He glanced at Malfoy's bed before shutting his curtains, noting that his nose had been healed and the angry red boils that had covered his face were now reduced to blotchy fading spots. His injured arm also seemed to be in the process of healing and Harry hoped that the Slytherin would be out of the hospital wing by the time he woke up tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to face him like this again.

...

Wow my writing makes me cringe so much...

Anyways, I was thinking about adding some wolfstar (Sirius/Remus) to this... not sure if I should though, any suggestions?  
Though, if I did make it wolfstar, Teddy would still exist because I love him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry was relieved to wake up and find that Malfoy had already left. The only thing to show that he had been there the night before was the damp blouse that hung limply off the side of Harry's bed, and slight embarrassment that still burned in his chest. Both for getting caught trying to help heal Malfoy, and making up the stupidest excuse possible when it happened.

He just hoped Malfoy couldn't remember any of it. His morning started out fairly well, even though he felt a little concerned at first, because there were classes today, and he was missing them, just sitting by himself in the hospital wing.

He sat cross legged on his bed, eating his small breakfast and reading one of the more interesting books Hermione had let for him, consoling himself with the fact that Hermione would always help him catch up in any any classes that he missed. And he got to skip Snape's class. That was always a win.

It was nearing lunchtime when his friends finally came in for a visit, but he had expected that, as they were busy with their classes. This time, though, they held looks of worry and anger as they strode over to him, rather than the excitement and wariness they had held before.

Harry was intrigued and slightly concerned over this change in attitude as he watched them approach. Hermione seemed flushed and her hair was in disarray as she came near him, and Ron looked angry and a little frustrated as he followed closely behind her.

Harry greeted them warily, "Hey guys, what's-" he didn't get to finish his question before Ron decided to answer.

"They know." He bit out, his teeth clenched and his face tinged red in his anger and Harry looked between him and Hermione, searching for a more descriptive answer. Ron was evidently too into his frustration to speak sentences properly, and Hermione seemed to be trying to find the right words to say.

"They...know? What? Who knows what?" he repeated feeling panicked and confused. Their expressions did not bode well for him.

Hermione was the one to speak this time, "They...know." she parroted, with her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. Harry was feeling agitated now, and barely felt the shifting weight on his chest as he turned more towards them.

"Who knows what?!" He nearly yelled, getting tired of their vagueness. Hermione seemed to snap out of her thoughtful trance and Ron spoke up, having finally found his voice. Albeit, his slightly loud and enraged voice.

"It was that stupid hag, Parkinson! She told the whole school!" Hermione looked like she was about to scold Ron for his loud temper, but then her gaze drifted towards Harry's ashen face, and his trembling figure.

They didn't need to tell him what Parkinson had revealed to the school, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Anger coursed through his body as he realized what had happened and he briefly felt his face heat up in embarrassment and anger. His was furious, but the anger quickly burned out and faded to a terrifying anguish. He could almost feel the blood run out of his face as he thought about the implications of this. Suddenly, there were tears in his eyes, and he felt helpless. "The-the whole school?" he whispered softly, blinking back frustrated tears and wrapping his arms around himself.

Hermione made a small noise of sympathy and Ron nodded curtly in an affirmative answer, his lips pressed tight. Harry felt the burning behind his eyes that signified more tears. He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the unnecessary breakdown that he was close to having, but the blurring of tears started to cloud his vision anyways.

He felt so conflicted, between wanting to tear his hair out in frustration and anger or curling up and sobbing into his bedsheets. His voice-that had sounded deeper before, but was now slowly climbing higher in octave each day- was hoarse as he made a small sound of desperation, wishing that Ron and Hermione were wrong. He knew they weren't though. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but he had hoped a cure would have been found before then.

There was an awkward silence as Ron and Hermione watched with sympathy, before Hermione spoke up. "I'm really sorry Harry. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore tried to warn her against spreading the news of your transformation around, but obviously she didn't listen." She looked down in shame, as if she had been to do something wrong, and Harry tried to assure her that she hadn't, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Ron decided to chime in then. "Of course she didn't listen. What would you expect from someone like Parkinson? Dumbledore should have done something to make she she couldn't talk."

Harry nodded at that, still unable to say anything as he sat there in a state of shock. There were a million things running through his mind, and he wondered what would happen now that everyone knew. He'd been staying in the hospital wing so far, but he had been told that he would be moved to a different place if the cure took too long to create.

Now that everyone knew already, did that change? Would he be able to go back to his regular dorm and go to all his classes as usual? Harry had mixed feelings about that, wanting to have some normality in his life right now, but also knowing that the state of his body would ruin that for him.

He knew that considering who he was, everyone would be talking about his transformation, some people even mocking him for it. He didn't want more people calling him a girl, and asking him intrusive questions. He just wanted to be Harry and go on with his life. But, it looked like that was not going to happen.

Ron and Hermione stayed near him as he processed the situation and wiped away his tears. They consoled him for a while, as they all sat there and when he had finally gathered himself, Hermione spoke up again. "I talked to Professor McGonagall, and she says that since everyone knows already, there's no point in keeping you cooped up in the hospital wing. She wants you to go back to the dorms and attend classes again."

Harry nodded at that, knowing Mcgonagall was right, but also dreading the reaction the school was going to have towards him. He didn't care much about what they thought of him, except when they were to forceful and overbearing with their opinions-which is what happened every time.

"Right." He answered, adjusting his glasses and trying to compose himself the best he could, having not showered in almost four days and sitting on a hospital bed wearing rumpled clothing. Ron sent him a sympathetic look and was about to open his mouth to speak when McGonagall walked in.

All three of them turned to look as she walked briskly towards them with a pinched expression on her face. "Professor, I was just telling Harry about what happened…" Hermione spoke up first as Professor McGonagall neared them. Ron nodded along, starting to look a bit angry again as he was reminded of the situation.

McGonagall seemed frustrated as she stopped at the end of Harry's hospital bed and said, "Yes, well this is an unfortunate situation. I apologise for the inconvenience… Ms. Potter." Harry scowled at the use of 'Ms.', but kept his mouth shut in favor of listening to what she had to say. "I'm sure Ms. Granger has already informed you, but due to the circumstances, you will be moved over to the girl's dormitory. House elves have already moved your belongings, and you will be staying there, starting today."

Harry balked at this, because, no, Hermione had _not_ informed him. He felt the embarrassment and annoyance that he had previously been feeling fade away as anger burst in his chest. _The girl's dormitory?_ McGonagall must have seen the anger and surprise on his face because she followed up with, "Don't fret, Harry, It is the most logical solution, and I'm sure you'll do fine with the other girls."

Hermione beamed at him from his side, but all Harry noticed at the moment was the frustration and anger building in his body. Why didn't anyone just _understand?_ "I don't want to go sleep in the girl's dorms!"

He was well aware he sounded like a petulant child, but at the moment all he could think about was how everyone was treating him like he was a different person, like things had changed. He was having a hard enough time dealing with his body changes without everyone constantly reminding him of it, and expecting some other sort of change to follow. McGonagall and Hermione stared at him in shock after his outburst, but Ron didn't look surprised in the slightest.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak, most likely to either scold him or try to convince him that staying in the girls dormitory would be best for him, but he didn't let her get even a word out before shouting, "I am a man! I am not a woman!" There was a second more of shocked silence as Harry glared furiously at them, before McGonagall finally spoke up to reprimand him.

"Now, really, Harry, I know this is a difficult situation for you, but-" Harry cut her off with a sharp, " _no,"_ turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, for once managing to ignore the irritating weight that blocked him.

He knew it was rude, and completely disrespectful, and he hated himself a little for acting like this, but he was just so tired of everyone telling him what was best for him. He just wanted to make his own decisions and live his own life without people criticizing him for it.

He ignored the lectures he received from both Professor McGonagall and Hermione for his curt response and rude behavior as he slumped down onto his bed more and wallowed silently in his self pity.

After a while of his silent treatment from him, they finally retreated at Ron's suggestion. Professor McGonagall left, muttering about bringing in Dumbledore and contacting Remus and Sirius while Hermione departed sounding disappointed as she said goodbye. Harry felt a little bad, especially when Ron gave him a sympathetic pat on the back before leaving, as well as a muttered farewell.

Hopefully he would be able to convince them that he should stay in his old dorm without any more arguments, but he doubted it. It was still rather early in the afternoon, so he still had a bit of time before he would actually have to go to a dorm to sleep, but there was still a lot of convincing to do, and he hadn't even faced his classmates yet. He was dreading the rest of his day, and decided it would be a good idea to burrow under the thin covers of his hospital bed and pretend everything was ok.

 **...**

I still haven't decided whether or not Harry should be placed in the girl's dorms...

Any suggestions?


End file.
